


Officially Initiated

by e_addi



Category: Bleach, Cross over - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Exclipcit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I already am officially initiated into your division, Byakuya." Byakuya's smirk widened. "Who said I would initiate you into the Division." His lips grazed hers. "I said I would initiate you as mine." ByaSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Initiated

**=.=**

**_Officially Initiated_ **

公式で開始

**_Kōshikide kaishi_ **

=.=

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't know whose fault this incident was. He remembered being dragged by his little sister and lieutenant to a party to welcome the new requites of the Gotei 13 at the Kuchiki Mansion. He remembered the noise. Then, all he could remember was pink, green eyes, soft sighs and moans, his white silk sheets and intense pleasure.

=.=

_Since the Winter War and Aizen's defeat, things have been slow in Seireitei. There were lesser number of Shinigami and the hollows have seemed to be getting stronger. Even the lower class hollows now required four unseated officers instead of the former one or two._

_So the Shinigami Academy had raised its standards. Only those who could defeat a low class hollow themselves or at least with the help of one comrade of the same level could graduate._

_Surprise, surprise it was when a large group of teenagers managed to fill those requirements._

_Most of them had been divided into other divisions and as far as Byakuya knew, only one had made an interest to join his Division. He had yet to greet her yet as the graduation had only occurred the day before and tonight was the party that surprisingly, the Commander had organized._

_And for once, instead of the usual tea ceremony or formal parties the Commander was famed for, it was the party that looked like Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th had organized before._

_So here he was, sitting beside the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 10th and 12th Division's Captains drinking tea as the rest of their subordinates drunk their ass off. Even Hinamori Momo had indulged into a little sake fest, courtesy of her new captain's, Uzumaki Naruto's persuasion. He silently smirked at Hitsugaya Toshiro as said boy glared at the new blonde haired captain._

_Uzumaki Naruto along with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were promoted to captain of the 3rd, 5th and 9th Division right after graduation after killing some stray Arrancars that was on the same level as the former Espadas'. The rest of the little group was promoted straight to 3rd to 5th seat and no one from the group was any lower than that in each division._

_He remembered remnants of words from the Captain's meeting that was recently held concerning the bunch of talented new Shinigami. Other than said three, there was a Rock Lee whose spirit for youth rivaled Kenpachi Zaraki's lust for battle. Then there was Sai who caught the attention of Soi Fon._

_There were others but Byakuya had been too busy thinking about his late wife as that day was her death anniversary. Kuchiki Byakuya may seem like a cold hearted jerk but he too had loved before._

_Sighing he raised his cup of tea only to find it already empty. Twitching he noticed Unohana Retsu finishing the rest of the tea from the small pot._

" _More tea, Kuchiki-taichou?"_

_Byakuya started. He quickly turned and met shining viridian orbs. His calculating eyes scanned her hastily, taking note of her smooth creamy skin, her curves that seemed even more enhanced by the uniform she wore and the short ruffled up skirt that replaced the hakama pants and her endlessly long legs. But what really caught his attention was the girl's bright pink hair._

_He could practically hear his own Zanpak-to, Senbonzakura splutter in shock before his jaw hit the ground._

' ** _Who... is this beautiful angel?'_**

_Ignoring his Zanpak-to, Byakuya stared at the strange new Shinigami who was still smiling. Then he noticed the small pot in her hands and remembered her initial question._

_Nodding his head stiffly, he strangely wondered why on earth So-taichou was glaring at him. Shaking his head lightly, he accepted the tea and was about to sip it when the pink-haired girl's hand held his gently, effectively making his spine straighter(not that it wasn't straight before) and his body freeze at the contact._

_The small touch sent small shivers through out his body and he was beginning to feel slightly heated._

_He turned his eyes to her green eyes. She smiled at him apologetically._

" _Just to warn you, Rangiku-fukutaichou dared me to pour you that drink. I hope you know her well enough to know she might have put something in there."_

_Byakuya glared at where his lieutenant and Matsumoto Rangiku were drinking heartily. Hearing a giggle, he turned back to the petite girl. She took her own cup and poured herself some sake. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this causing the girl to giggle some more._

" _I know, I don't look like someone who drinks but believe me when I say I'm as bad as Rangiku-fukutaichou… well, maybe a little bit better than her but still." She smiled sheepishly at him before taking a sip. She sighed softly as the clear liquid passed her lips and Byakuya found himself imagining things he would never do with anyone._

" _Why do you insist to drink… that?" Byakuya questioned._

_The young girl shrugged, noting the emphasis on her choice of beverage. "It's a habit. My Shihsou got me hooked on this thing since I was... Well, since I turned legal." Smiling again as she took another gulp._

_Then she did the unexpected. She held her cup out for him with a smile on her face and a light pink hue on her cheeks. "You want to try some?"_

'…  ** _If you do not go for it, I will!'_**

_Once again ignoring his Zanpak-to counterpart, he questioned himself if he was ever like that. Harsh and brash and impatient… Remembering what Yoruichi and his own grandfather had said, he decided to leave it at that._

_Shaking his head, Byakuya noticed her sigh and pout. "A drink isn't going to kill you." Then she smirked. "Or is the great Kuchiki Head and 6th Division Captain a wuss?"_

_Death glaring at the pink-haired woman, he noticed that Kurotsuchi Mayuri had just snickered at him. Inwardly twitching, her glared harder at the smirking vixen._

" _I am not."_

_Smirk. "Prove it. Have a drinking contest with me."_

_Smug smirk. "Very well."_

=.=

At least that was what he remembered clearly so far. Byakuya groaned at the pounding headache and moved to get out of his futon when a low moan stopped him. His mind immediately sought out what had made the sudden noise when his eyes saw pink... under his covers and her  _naked_ limbs were entangled with his.

Stiffening, he felt the woman in his arms shift, his mind still working, trying to figure out just who he had slept with in his alcohol induced mind.

"Ermm… Byakuya?"

Then it clicked in his mind.

=.=

_His lips roughly attacked hers as they pulled each other through the hallway; both figures hands roaming the other in an attempt for release. The rest of the Shinigami had either retired to their own rooms or had just slept wherever they fell._

_Just hours before the two had been in an intense battle to see who could devour the most sake. Now with no witness, the two embraced their ever growing lust just to_ feel.

_Byakuya hastily opened the door to his room before pushing them both inside and locking it after. The woman in his arms moaned loudly as he pinned her to the wall, attacking the flesh of her collarbone. Her small hands buried themselves in his hair, slowly massaging and removing his kenseikan._

" _Kuchiki-taichou…" Her voice was breathless and that just made him lust for her grow even more._

_Separating his lips from her now flushed skin, he bent to her ear. "Byakuya." He hissed in her ear. He wanted her to moan his name, to_ scream  _it._

_She leaned in closer to him. "Then, call me Sakura." She breathed and nipped at his ear._

_He growled in response, his mind now working on pure instincts. And his instincts were telling him, yelling at him to do one thing right now._ Take her and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

_With that in mind his hands roamed her curvy shape. Roughly handling her and making her moan again and again in ecstasy. Clothes flew as kisses and bites were given. By the time the two lovers made it to the bed, Sakura was down to her frilly white panties and Byakuya to his hakama pants._

_Byakuya balanced himself above her, an air of command and authority still surrounding him that it made Sakura smiled slightly. Even in bed, the man above her was domineering. But that was one of his traits that drew her to him. Raising her hands, she trailed them down his sculpted chest to the waist band of his hakama pants. Lingering there, she reached up with one hand to pull him down for another passion filled kiss._

_The dark haired man fully accepted Sakura's kiss as his hands trailed up her chest. Gently kneading one, his mouth left hers to encircle her other breast. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as her own hands fumbled with the tie that kept his pants up._

_Irritation began to fill her when the tie wouldn't come loose. Even with Byakuya's tongue distracting her, she couldn't help but growl at how hard it was to untie his pants._

_Chuckling at his lover's irritation, he helped her take off his last piece of clothing before roughly ripping hers. A sound of protest made its way to his ears but he simply smirked. Just when Sakura was about to retort, he kissed her inner thigh making her forget about her short anger at him._

_Laying butterfly kisses all over her inner thighs, he focused on her already glistening core. He smirked at the sight before him. Sakura was panting in anticipation as he blew kisses to her core. Her expression twisted between pleasure and irritation at Byakuya for taking his sweet time with teasing her._

" _Byakuya-sama…"_

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this. "Sama..?"_

_Sakura swallowed her impatience. "You are still the Kuchiki head. And even though this night will only be a onetime thing, you're still of higher rank than me."_

_Byakuya narrowed his eyes before standing up, completely removing his body from her. Sakura sat up confused as she sensed his animosity._

" _Byakuya- sam-"_

_He cut her off, his palm covering her lips as he glared at her. Sakura stared up at him confused. His narrowed eyes glared at her before they softened and he released her mouth. "If this was a onetime thing, I would not have taken you here." He turned away from her. "I do not wish to be reminded of the fact that I am the Kuchiki head while I am making love to you."_

_Sakura took time to process his words. And when she finally understood, she wrapped her arms around him, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Byakuya soon relaxed as he returned the embrace and brought her down with him as he kissed her again._

" _Thank you…"_

=.=

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya snapped out of his daze and turned to his pink-haired companion. She had a concerned look on her face that made his heart twitch. He hadn't had anyone look at him like that since Hisana died after all. Then, he noticed her lack of attire. Only the white sheets of his futon covered her naked body from him and that mixed with the fresh memories of last night made him hard again.

He smirked slightly before noticing her clutching her head. An idea formed in his head and he let out a small chuckle.

"A shower, Sakura?"

Smiling sweetly at him, she nodded. Carefully slipping out of bed, Byakuya lead them to the connecting bathroom he had. Closing the door, he ran the water before turning to Sakura, who was scanning the bathroom with childlike curiosity.

Funny how childish she is when he knew how much of a woman she  _really_  is.

Smirking slightly, Byakuya grasp her wrist firmly and pulled her into the running shower. He gently pinned her to the wall, attacking her lips with his. Her hands buried themselves in his now wet hair as his hands grasp her neck and waist, pulling her to him more fully. Sakura broke the kiss, choosing to nip at his skin as his hands went to her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her erect nipples.

Kissing right below her ear, Byakuya slowly leaved kisses down her neck, making her shiver from his warm lips touching her skin. His arms tightened around her, making their hips touch, his hard shaft teasing her opening. His dark eyes gazed into her lust filled green ones. Her expression twisted into one of pure pleasure. His lips descended on her swollen lips as his hand rested at her hips and lower back.

A moan escaped her lips when his tongue slipped past her lips and met her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her to the wall, one hand traveling down her spine. Still in their passionate kiss, he aligned his member against her core and entered it.

Sakura's surprised gasp was muffled by his own lips. She was surprised at how impatient he was. From last night's events, she thought he liked foreplay before the rough sex that she knew both of them loved. She loved the feeling of him stretching her so wide; it made her mind go into a complete blank.

He pumped in and out of her, hard and fast. Remembering how she practically screamed his name when he went faster and deeper inside of her. He was barely amazed at his self control whenever she moaned his name breathlessly.

"Harder." She whispered her voice low and breathless.

Complying with her wish, he grasped her thigh and lifted it pushing in deeper inside her. Her moan of approval almost managed to send him over the edge. Pumping in and out of her again faster and hitting her womb over and over again, Sakura moaned his name loudly.

"Byakuya…" Her head tilted upwards as his name escaped her lips in a breathless moan. Her grip on his arms tightened when she felt her insides clenched against his shaft. With a few more powerful thrust, she screamed; her walls clenching down on his shaft, milking him.

Byakuya breathed heavily as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder, his member still inside of her. Exhausted, he pulled out of her and slipped down on the floor.

Never before had he been so tired, not even when he was training. But a night full of lovemaking and the morning after was enough for him. Hearing a soft giggle, he turned towards the clearly exhausted woman.

"So much for the shower." Sakura giggled again.

Byakuya let a small smile appear on his lips. He felt lighter somehow, like he had just let go of a heavy burden. Then it clicked. He did release a heavy burden. He released Hisana from his heart the moment he accepted Sakura.

"You should take a shower first, it seems that we will never finish if we are in here together." He found himself saying as he stood and exited the bathroom.

=.=

Byakuya sighed for the tenth time that morning. He was inside the office, doing the paperwork he was forbidden to do yesterday. But somehow, he could not seem to concentrate. His mind kept drifting to the night before and the morning after. After he had taken his shower, he found that Sakura had already left, saying she had to meet her friends to know what seat she was to be in her Division.

This made Byakuya want to hit himself. Why had he not thought of asking for her Division? Scowling he stood up just in time when knocks were heard on the door. Muttering a quick curse, he allowed entrance.

His lieutenant, Abarai Renji stood outside with a satisfied smile on his face for some reason. "Taichou, I brought the new requite. So-tiachou had personally placed her as 3rd seat in the Division."

Byakuya nodded as he sat down and closed his eyes. Looks like searching for his beloved would have to wait.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-taichou."

His head quickly turned in the voice's direction. He knew that voice anywhere after hearing her scream his name countless of times last night. There she was smiling mischievously in her Shinigami uniform that he had hastily taken off before. Byakuya just sat there, speechless before glaring and ordering Renji to get out of the room.

"But, tai-"

"Out." Byakuya hissed, cutting whatever Renji wanted to say.

Feeling his Captain's irritation, Renji quietly slipped out the room.

"Don't be too harsh on him, Byakuya." Sakura smiled at him making him glare harder.

"You did not find it necessary to inform me you entered this Division?"

Smirk. "You didn't ask."

Glare. "You could've told me before you left this morning."

Smirk. "You're just angry at yourself for not listening during the meeting when Oji-sama announced who would be in what Division."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this. "Oji-sama?"

Sakura's smile widened. "So-taichou is my grandfather."

' _That would explain the glare yesterday.'_  Byakuya thought. He then stood up and approached her.

Sakura stood her ground as Byakuya came closer. She knew she should've told him but she just couldn't resist an opportunity to see his surprised face. And well, it was worth it.

Byakuya's hand reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. His breath tickled her face and made her blush again. He smirked. He would never get tired of that.

"Well then, since you are now in my division, I guess I should  _officially initiate_ you."

Sakura smiled coyly at him. "I already am officially initiated into your division, Byakuya."

Byakuya's smirk widened. "Who said I would initiate you into the Division." His lips grazed hers. "I said I would initiate you as  _mine_."

With that, he crashed his lips to hers, not noticing two captains wearing the haori for the 3rd and 5th DIvision trying to stop So-taichou from barging in and tearing Byakuya into pieces.

=.=


End file.
